Simba (Percy's Fanfics)
King Simba '''is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi. Appearence Simba's pelt is brownish-gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is scarlet. His eyes are reddish-brown. Personality As a cub, Simba is curious, adventurous, and almost foolishly brave, always sniffing for something fun to do. Energetic and rambunctious, he can make even the scariest of places into an adventure, with much bravery on hand, evident in the way he confidently stands up to predators and defends his friends even in the face of death. However, unlike his father Mufasa, Simba is less careful about his bravery, throwing himself in harm's way for no good reason. Still young, he is foolishly brave and too arrogant for his own good, nearly getting himself and his friend Nala killed. Thinking himself strong and capable, Simba has an ego the size of the Serengeti. He is known to claim Nala's ideas as his own and loves to show off his status to the other animals of the Pride Lands, often overstepping his authority in doing so. He basks in the prospect of becoming king and readily looks forward to the day when he can order around his subjects. In this way, he is somewhat stuck-up and pompous. Despite this, Simba is good at heart and longs to become the wise king that his father is. The cub glorifies Mufasa, wanting to be just like him when he grows up, and suffers much grief whenever he disappoints him. When his father dies, Simba suffers severe emotional trauma, thinking the death to be his fault. Following Mufasa's fall, Simba becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, no longer putting value in his own life. It takes the efforts of Timon and Pumbaa to make Simba forget his past and move on with life. As an adolescent, Simba picks up a happy, carefree lifestyle, thinking nothing of his responsibilities back home. In addition, Simba's vocabulary changes drastically (as he now says "Father" instead of "Dad", and "Scar" instead of "Uncle Scar"). In the jungle, he develops somewhat grotesque habits, burping and eating bugs alongside his lazy companions. No longer the respected prince of the Pride Lands, Simba becomes sedentary and stubbornly refuting of his past life. Having been tainted in mind by his well-meaning friends, Simba no longer sees the need to help others and would rather lock himself away in bliss than face reality. However, this changes when he grows into a young adult, with his childhood friend Nala reminding him of his responsibilities back home. When faced with his dark past, Simba is prone to reacting defensively, losing his mostly well-controlled temper in bouts of fury. This stems from his sensitivity toward his past, as he thinks himself to be the cause of so much pain and turmoil. Ridden by guilt, Simba will do anything to blame his troubles on someone else, though he ultimately does face the truth. Despite his guilt-ridden conscience, Simba is forced into maturity when he has to face his past, holding himself accountable to the land he once swore to defend. Once accepting of his duties, he becomes a new character, stronger in will than before. Unlike the old Simba, who would rather avoid an argument, this new Simba does not tolerate being bullied and refuses to stand for abuse, being particularly defensive of his mother. When challenged, Simba becomes rough around the edges, determined to have his way and unwilling to stand for compromise. No longer an innocent cub, he is brave when he has to be, standing up for his land and his pride. Despite this rough exterior, Simba is still good at heart, sparing his uncle even after learning that Scar has been framing him his whole life, having killed Mufasa in cold blood. Simba's good will only extends so far, however, as he has a kingdom to think about, and he ultimately sets aside total forgiveness in order to keep his pride safe, sending Scar into exile. This decision proves that he is growing into a leader, learning the importance of mercy within authority. Once a full-grown adult and a father, Simba has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. For all his benevolence and inherent goodness, Simba is not without fault, as he is overprotective of his daughter Kiara, willing to break a promise to her in order to keep her safe. In this way, Simba shows that he does not fully respect his daughter, seeing himself as the older and wiser pride member. Thinking himself to know better, he often becomes blind to the outside world, focusing only on his family and their safety. In doing so, he comes to harm those around him. Simba is so determined to keep his family and kingdom safe that he sacrifices his slow-to-anger attitude from the first film for arrogance, paranoia, and suspicion, preferring to jump into situations without first coming to understand them. Such decisions frequently lead to clashes with Kiara and occasionally Nala, who recognizes the arrogance that has returned from Simba's cubhood. At times, this attitude gets the better of Simba, as his enemies take advantage of it to bait him into dangerous situations. Toward the end of the film, Simba finally loses his rational behavior and temporarily abandons all reason due to sustained injuries, a growing sense of anger, and the stress of being a monarch. He begins to throw fits of retribution, constantly overrides pleas, and even outright states that he must follow in Mufasa's pawprints, despite acting nothing like his benevolent father. Perhaps because he is so overprotective of Kiara, Simba is paranoid and unwilling to forgive, segregating the Outsiders for supporting the late Scar (though it was later revealed that Zira had attacked Simba). His trust is considerably hard to earn, as he refuses to accept Kovu even after the young lion saves his daughter's life. With the belief that he knows best, Simba is quick to jump to conclusions, not giving others a chance to speak for themselves. Despite this, Simba does later learn his lesson, being willing to accept the words of his daughter. Unlike his enemy Zira, he is eventually able to let go of the past and forgive. Having accepted the wisdom of his daughter, Simba becomes a greater leader, more open to his enemies and willing to give others a second chance. Family '''Father: Mufasa Mother: Sarabi Mate: Nala Sons: Kopa and Kion Daughter: Kiara Paternal Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru Maternal Grandparents: Stewie and Francine Grandsons: Percy, Jake, Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Granddaughters: Tiffany, Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Aunts: Zira, Diku, Dwala and Naanda Uncles: Scar and Jared Adopted Brother: Bunga Adopted Uncles: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Grandparents: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Uncle: Max Great-Grandparents: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Uncles: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Grandparents: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Joseph and Tanya Trivia * His sons refer to him as Dad. * His daughter refers to him as Daddy. * His grandchildren (except for Kovu II) refer to him as Grandpa. * He taught Kion about the importance of keeping one's promises. * Simba has toned down his overprotective nature for Kion's sake at Kiara's urging. * He privately admitted to Kiara that he was nervous about ruling the Pridelands at first. * Simba has kept his promise of abolishing the marriage law. * He doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Simba adores his grandchildren. * He has a great relationship with his children. * He is close friends with Chumvi and Kula. * Simba has a close relationship with his mother-in-law. * Simba and Nala are grateful for Kovu and Kiara's assistance in raising Kion. * He has a close relationship with Rafiki and Zazu. * Simba enjoys spending time with Timon and Pumbaa. * Simba has a pleasant relationship with Ma. * He and Sokwe made a peace treaty shortly after Kiara's birth. * Simba is a skilled hunter. * He has a good relationship with Kovu and Vitani. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents